


10 cose che sono successe nella captain match - e una cosa che non lo é

by Kaiko_Mikkusu



Category: Saki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Captain Match, F/F, Gen, Più basato sulla vera trama di Saki (se può definirsi trama)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiko_Mikkusu/pseuds/Kaiko_Mikkusu
Summary: "Saki" é un manga molto lento, quindi ho deciso di scrivere cosa potrebbe avvenire nel suo momento cruciale. Così le nostre care Saki, Awai, Shizuno, e Nelly si ritrovano a combinare mille avventure invece di giocare a mahjong come normali tenere ragazze. °_°
Relationships: Aiki Miyanaga/Tamara Virsaladze, Hayari Mizuhara/Yoshiko Kainou, Hikari Miyanaga & Aiki Miyanaga, Kai Miyanaga/Ai Arctander, Keena Zashvili/Kruzo Virsaladze, Kouko Fukuyo & Sukoya Kokaji & Hayari Mizuhara & Yoshiko Kainou, Kouko Fukuyo & Sukoya Kokaji & Hayari Mizuhara & Yoshiko Kainou & Fiffi Virsaladze, Kouko Fukuyo/Sukoya Kokaji, Nelly Virsaladze & Hikari Miyanaga, Nelly Virsaladze & Hikari Miyanaga & Tamara Virsaladze, Nelly Virsaladze & Hikari Miyanaga & Tamara Virsaladze & Aiki Miyanaga, Nelly Virsaladze & Saki Miyanaga & Shizuno Takakamo & Awai Oohoshi, Nelly Virsaladze & Saki Miyanaga & Shizuno Takakamo & Awai Oohoshi & Kraken, Nelly Virsaladze & Tamara Virsaladze, Saki Miyanaga & Awai Oohoshi & Takakamo Shizuno & Hikari Miyanaga, Saki Miyanaga & Teru Miyanaga & Hikari Miyanaga
Kudos: 1





	1. Il Kraken

**Author's Note:**

> FareviTranslate prende il nome da Farevi Host de "I misteri del pianeta".  
> Kruzo e Keena provengono da questo albero genealogico: https://www.deviantart.com/agosiciliano/art/Caucasus-Wind-Family-Tree-769513330 solo che ora li ho fatti rimanere vivi. La personalità di Nelly sarà più simile alla sua personalità canonica che alle fanfiction della Caucasus Wind o ad Elik'o di Mglebis Mitsa.

Estate del 2050. Quattro tenere ragazzine di nome Awai, Saki, Shizuno, e Nelly, stanno salendo le scale verso un tavolo di Mahjong.   
Due donne poco più grandi e poco più alte delle ragazzine, Kouko e Sukoya, le stanno guardando da una finestra per commentatori, e stanno annunciando la partita.  
Kouko: Salve, spettatori! E ora, sapremo qual’è la migliore scuola di tutto il Giappone! Io sono Kouko Fukuyo, lei è la mia fidanzata Sukoya Kokaji…  
Sukoya: Fidanzata?  
Kouko: Dopo tutto questo tempo che ci siamo conosciute, non hai mai pensato io lo possa essere? Ma che sei, un bitonto da petonto?  
Sukoya: Ey! No! Cacierto che sono la tua fidanzata, Kouko!  
Sukoya da un bacio passionato a Kouko sulla bocca.  
Kouko: Comunque, siori, siore, nonbinari, e company! Eh eh! Omae wo moe shindeiru! Benvenuti, o malvenuti, chi lo sa, perché questo è un momento che tutti aspettavamo da millenni!  
Sukoya: Ma come da millenni!  
Kouko: Stai zitta Su!   
Sukoya: ok ok.  
Kouko: Comunque, bonunque, benvenuti tutti e tutte alla…. CAAAAAAAAAPTAIN MAAAAAAATCH!  
Sukoya: Chi tra le quattro buontempone sarà la vincitrice?  
Kouko: Seduta al North Wind, è lei, 15 anni, 156 centimetri, 55 chili, da Tokyo, proprio lei, la Stargazer… OOHOSHI AWAAAAIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sukoya: Macché, è Mahjong, mica wrestling!  
Kouko: Ey, Su! Non mi fai mai divertire!  
Sukoya: Smettila di chiamarmi Su!  
Kouko: Smettila Tu! Ey, tu, su… fa rima!  
Sukoya: … guarda che non stiamo nemmeno parlando in Italiano. -_-  
Kouko: Seduta all’East Wind, anche se tecnicamente proviene dall’ovest…  
Sukoya: East Wind è solo un nome. E anche se non lo fosse, per molti il saKartvelo fa parte dell’Est.  
Kouko: Per me no. Per me perfino il Bangladesh e la terza luna di Poosh fanno parte dell’Ovest.  
Sukoya: Ma la terza luna di Poosh mica esiste!  
Kouko: Cacierto che esiste!  
Sukoya: No!  
Kouko: Si!  
Ad un certo punto arriva un messaggio da Hayari.  
Sukoya: Ah, guarda, un messaggio da Hayari. “Smettila di essere offtopic come una bamboccia”.  
Kouko: Bam! Ci ha chiamato bamboccia! Bam, boccia.  
Sukoya: Fino al 2030, il DemiRegno MetaEuropeo di saKartvelo veniva chiamato Georgia, e per distinguerlo dalla Georgia che fa parte degli Stati Uniti, venne chiamata…  
Kouko: Georgia dell’Est, lo so. Ahem! Seduta all’East Wind, anche se tecnicamente proviene dall’ovest, 16 anni, 140 centimetri, 30 chili, dalla lontana Tbilisi, la giocatrice del flusso… NEEELLYYY VIIIIRSAAAAAALAAAAADZEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sukoya: Mi si frastuonano le orecchie.  
Kouko: Se devi, tappati, Su! E seduta al West Wind, 15 anni, 155 centimetri, 46 chili, da Nagano… La sorprendente nuova arrivata, MIYAAANAAAGAAAAAA SAAAAAKIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sukoya: Te ne sei dimenticata una!  
Kouko: Seduta al South Wind, 16 anni, 139 centimetri, 37 chili, da Nara… La padrona delle montagne, TAKAKAAAAMOOO SHIIIIIZUUUNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sukoya: Come potete vedere in quella tabella, che ovviamente non è una tabrutta-  
Kouko: Ti ci metti anche tu?  
Sukoya: Diakh.  
Hayari manda un nuovo messaggio. “Diakh significherebbe si in Georgiano”.  
Kouko: Kiyosumi ha ottenuto 300000 punti! Achiga al secondo posto, con 250000 punti! Shiraitodai al terzo posto, con 190000 punti! E all’ultimo Rinkai, con 150000 punti!  
Sukoya: Oh yeah!  
Kouko: 3, 2, 1, VIAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kouko preme forte il bottone rosso, e le quattro Captain si siedono.  
Ma ad un certo punto appare un rumore strano, e il muro si abbatte. Un Kraken di un colore porpora scuro si prende le quattro ragazze fra i suoi tentacoli, distrugge il tavolo di Mahjong, e scappa via!  
Kouko: Oh mia Fioranagh! Le ragazze sono scappate a bordo di un Kraken! Questo vuol dire solo una cosa! AVVENTURA!  
Sukoya: Non sono scappate a bordo di un Kraken, è il Kraken ad averle rapite!  
Kouko: Stessa cosa!  
Ad un certo punto qualcuno bussa alla porta. Sukoya si alza e la apre. E’ Fiffi, la sorellina di Nelly, con la sua rana di peluche.  
Fiffi: Nelli-did-da khar…  
Sukoya: Huh? Dakar?  
Kouko: Fiffi parla solo Kartiano.  
Sukoya: Beh, non ha ancora cominciato la scuola.  
Fiffi: Baq’aq’is khma mesmis! – detto gesticolando al suo cappello e al suo peluche.  
Sukoya (alle prese con FareviTranslate): La piccola capisce i suoni delle rane.  
Kouko: E come fanno le rane a dire “tua sorella è stata rapita e forse mangiata da un kraken”?  
Fiffi: Nelli-did-da?! Ap’irebs?! – E Fiffi comincia a piangere. Sukoya la abbraccia e la comforta. Kouko esce fuori, con Fiffi che la segue curiosamente. Le due si imbattono in Hayari ed Yoshiko.  
Hayari: Gamarjoba, Kouko da Pippi!  
Fiffi: E!? Kartuli mesmis!?  
Hayari: Hayari q’velapers ak’etebs sagangebo sit’uatsiebistvis! – Hayari abbraccia Fiffi.  
Yoshiko: Rivelo to you a segreto. On these days, tutti can imparare Kartiano facilly. Stesso for every linguaggio.  
Kouko: Lo so. Basta una di quelle penne psichiche.  
Kouko e Yoshiko si abbracciano per salutarsi.  
Hayari: E’ successo qualcosa a Nelly.  
Kouko: E anche ad Awai, Saki, e Shizuno.  
Yoshiko: Si, io ho visto il kraken allontanarsi, e distruggere gli edifici di Tokyo!  
Kouko: Chven!?!  
Kouko, Yoshiko, Hayari, e Fiffi corrono fuori.  
Yoshiko: Let’s run! Just like Doctor Who!   
…  
La venue entrance dell’edificio dei tornei di mahjong è affollata, piena dei concorrenti e delle loro famiglie e amici, incluso… I genitori di Nelly e Fiffi. Keena Zashvili e Kruzo Virsaladze. Si. Sono vivi. Fortunamente, nessuna delle Captain è un’orfana.   
Fiffi: Mama! Deda! Baq’aq’is! *corre verso Keena e Kruzo*  
Hayari: Ah! Vita in famiglia! Così carini! Teehee!  
Ichigo Sasano: C’è troppa folla! Cerchiamo di uscire, ma non ci riusciamo! Oh mia Fioranagh!  
Yoshiko: Don’t worry!  
Ad un certo punto, Sukoya corre scendendo le scale.  
Sukoya: Eccomi!  
Kouko: SU! *abbraccia Sukoya*  
Sukoya: Chiamo qualcuno per il Kraken?  
Kouko: Non sappiamo dov’è, nemmeno quant’è veloce!  
Sukoya: Non penso sia molto lontano… ma non sono convinta ce ne resteremo sane e salve.  
Kouko: Se è per questo… Mi sposeresti? *tira fuori anello*  
Sukoya: SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Episodio 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E in questo capitolo, si scopre la vera identità della nostra carissima Nelly Virsaladze!

Estate del 2050. Le stesse quattro tenere piruline, Awai, Saki, Shizuno, e Nelly, salivano le scale per andare a giocare a Mahjong.   
Kouko: Salve, spettatori! Ora saprete qual’è la migliore scuola di tutto il Giappone! Io sono Kouko Fukuyo, e lei è la mia fidanzata, Sukoya Kokaji!  
Sukoya: Fidanzata?  
Kouko: Cacierto che sei la mia fidanzata! Oy vey!  
Sukoya: Quattro ragazze si sfideranno, benvenuti alla Captain Match!  
Kouko: Seduta al North Wind, è lei, la Stargazer, 15 anni, 156 centimetri, 55 chili, da Tokyo… OOHOSHI AAAWAAAAIIIIII!!!!!!!!  
Sukoya: Seduta all’East Wind, è lei, la Giocatrice del Flusso, 16 anni, 140 centimetri, 30 chili, dalla lontana Tbilisi… NELLY VIIIRSAAALAAAADZEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kouko: Seduta al South Wind, abbiamo invece la Mount-in Girl, 16 anni, 139 centimetri, 37 chili, da Nara… TAKAKAMO SHIIIIIZUUUUNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sukoya: E per finire, last but not least, seduta al West Wind, abbiamo la nuova sorprendente arrivata al Mahjong, 15 anni, 155 centimetri, 46 chili, da Nagano… MIYANAGA SAAAAAAAAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Awai, Saki, Shizuno, e Nelly si siedono sulle loro sedie e stanno per cominciare a Mahjong, ma comincia una strana musica.  
Kouko: Ey, senti quella strana musica?  
Sukoya: Si… è la musica del flusso!  
Kouko: La musica del flusso? Quindi, Nelly…  
Nel frattempo, al tavolo di Mahjong…  
Nelly: Si. Sono io. *Nelly chiude gli occhi, e poi li riapre, rivelando che i suoi occhi sono di un rosso Miyanaga. Delle fiamme arancio-rosa spuntano da tutto il suo corpo. Si intravede la sagoma della cugina di Saki e Teru, Hikari.*  
Saki: Cosacosacosa? Tu… sei…  
Awai: La cuginetta di Teru!  
Shizuno: Oh…  
Nelly: Si, io non sono Nelly Virsaladze. Non c’è mai stata una Nelly Virsaladze. Sono sempre stata io, Hikari Miyanaga. Ey, Saki… ti ricordi?  
Saki: Si. Avevamo otto anni, eravamo sul molo. Stavamo guardavano i pesci, e tu sei caduta… andata per persa.  
N… Hikari: Esatto. Ero in un coma, il mio corpo viaggiò per tutto il Pacifico e l’Oceano Indiano, fino ad arrivare sulle sponde est del Mar Nero, dove alcuni ragazzi mi trovarono e mi portarono a casa di uno di loro. Scoprirono che ero quasi immobile. Per fortuna uno di questi ragazzi aveva una cugina scenziata, Tamara Virsaladze, che lavorava al Laboratorio Regale di Tbilisi. Tamara mi creò un nuovo corpo robotico, e mi invitò a vivere con lei. Essere robotica significava che il mio sogno di vivere mezza in acqua era distrutto. Quindi decisi di diventare la figlia di Tamara.  
Hikari si alza, e si toglie i vestiti, si scopre che il suo corpo è completamente robotico, tranne per la testa.   
Kouko: Ragazzi! E’ un plot twist immenso! Nelly è Hikari, ed Hikari è una Cyborg!  
Hikari: Si. Ho scelto di diventare una giocatrice di Mahjong per riavvicinarmi a Saki e a Teru, perché sapevo che se sarei rimasta lontana, la vostra famiglia si sarebbe spezzata in due!  
Awai: Oh my!  
Saki e Hikari si abbracciano, Shizuno, Awai, Kouko, e Sukoya piangono. Le luci si spengono, e Teru, Kai, ed Ai si alzano e corrono ad abbracciare Saki ed Hikari. Alcune luci di flusso riappaiono, e Kai ed Ai si risposano.   
Aiki Miyanaga, la sorella di Kai e mamma di Hikari, sale sul palco di Mahjong e abbraccia Hikari.  
Aiki: Hikari! Dove sei stata!  
Hikari: A Tbilisi con la mia nuova mamma, Tamara.  
Kai: Lo sai, quando io ed Ai ci sposammo, Aiki era gelosa e voleva una figlia anche lei. Così lei chiamò un donatore di sperma per avere Hikari.  
Aiki: Io stavo viaggiando per il mondo, a cercare qualcuno che sapesse dov’era mia figlia. Ad un certo punto, incontrai una scenziata georgiana di nome Tamara Virsaladze…  
Hikari: TAMARA VIRSALADZE?  
Saki: La mamma georgiana di Hikari?  
Ad un certo punto, Tamara appare.  
Tamara: Uh, gamarjoba? La ragazza cyborg è la figlia di Aiki?!?  
Aiki: Esatto. Seppi che lei aveva una figlia cyborg che suo cugino aveva trovato sulla spiaggia, e che questa figlia era ad un torneo di mahjong qui a Tokyo. Avendo anch’io una figlia lontana, noi due ci innamorammo e fra un po’ ci sposeremo…  
Hikari: Yay! Ho due mamme!  
Hikari, Aiki, e Tamara si abbracciano.


End file.
